


Say Cheese!

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Oblivious Luz Noceda, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Amity isn't the only one dealing with gay thoughts. Luz embraces the fact that she has a giant crush on Amity.Takes place after the finale of Season 1
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 238





	Say Cheese!

Luz sighed as she stared at the beautiful green haired girl. 

She just couldn't take her eyes off of her lately. She was just... beautiful.

Her golden eyes shining as she quietly read The Good Witch Azura with a soft smile. 

Luz felt her cheeks turn red as she continues to look at the witch. Amity was so adorable when she was so focused on something. 

She has had this giant crush on Amity for a few days now. Ever since the witch had started visiting the Owl House more, she's been enjoying her presence more and more. She found herself blushing at small physical contact and giving the witch extra long hugs. 

She's had crushes before and they usual disappear in about a week but Luz feels a little different about her crush on Amity. 

Maybe it was because Amity was her best friend instead of some random teenager she has never spoke to?

"Luz?" 

Luz blinked as she broke from her trance. "H-Huh? What's up?" 

Amity titled her head in confusion and looked up at the roof. "Um nothing but the roof?" 

Luz chuckled at the girl. "Sorry just a human phrase. I meant like... Yeah you called?" 

Amity shook her head, letting out a small giggle. Her giggle filled Luz with warmth. "I'll never understand your human phrases. But you were staring at me, completely zoned out."

Luz laughed nervously as she averted her eyes towards the wall. "Oh! Yeah, I was just thinking about how beautiful yo- Yogi is!" She caught herself with a blush. 

'Yogi Luz? Ay, dios mio...' Luz thought as she mentally face palmed herself. 

"Yogi?"

"Y-Yeah! He's this cartoon bear that steals food from people at a park. I love that show!" Luz replied. 

Amity looked at her with more confusion before shaking her head. "I don't know what a bear or cartoon is but nice I guess." 

'Good job, Luz. You made it awkward again!'

Luz leaned into the bean bag chair as she looks around the hideout. 

Sometimes, she wonder if Amity made this place herself or if someone else have it before her. 

Luz then gets an idea as she looks back at the youngest Blight. 

She smirks as she pulls out her phone and opens her camera. "Hey Amity?" 

"Yes?" She looks up from her book. 

"Say cheese!" 

Amity raised her eyebrow. "Cheese?" 

Luz snapped a picture.  
==========================================

"Hey Mami! It's me again. I just made you another video yesterday but today was different." Luz said into the camera as she lies on her stomach. 

"Remember my best friend Amity? We had our secret Azura book club meeting today and it was fun!" She exclaimed. Luz looks over to the side as a blush appeared on her face. "I...never told you about this but... I don't just like boys. I like girls as well! And I really like, like Amity! I have for a few days." 

Luz looks back in the camera smiling as she thinks about her crush. "She's so amazing Mami! I hope you can meet her one day." 

Her smile turns into a frown. "Though She could never like someone like me. She's so much better than me and probably doesn't even like girls..." Luz looked directly at the camera as she smiled confidently. "That doesn't mean I'm giving up though!" 

"I'll talk to you another time, Mami. Eda needs my help tomorrow so I need to rest. Buenas noches. Te quiero."

Luz stopped the recording and scrolled through her gallery to find one specific photo. 

It was the photo she took of Amity earlier. 

"Ay, why is she so cute?" Luz quietly exclaimed, grinning at the phone. 

Luz then blushed as she continues to look at Amity. She groans as she pressed a hand on her face. "Cut it out, Luz! This is creepy." 

"You alright in there kiddo?" 

Luz shut her phone off quickly as the door creaked open. Eda stuck her head inside. 

"¡Si, estoy bien!" Luz replied quickly. She cleared her throat and threw Eda a thumbs up. "I mean, I'm good! Just getting ready for bed."

Eda raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Alright. You better be up early tomorrow or I'll bring Hooty in here." 

"Please don't. It took me forever to bolt that window shut." 

Eda laughed before waving. "Night, Luz."

"Good night Eda." 

Before Eda could close the door, King ran in the room and quickly found his place next to Luz's feet. "Finally! I waited an hour for that stupid door to open! How dare you not open it for your king?!" 

Luz gave the demon a pat. "Sorry King." 

Eda smiled before closing the door. 

King grumbled before closing his eyes. Luz pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes as well. 

'Goodnight Amity... I'll definitely tell you someday.'

**Author's Note:**

> I was only suppose to do one oneshot but I'm hyper off of coffee and can't bring myself to sleep. 
> 
> Also wtf! It hasn't even been a day and I got like 600 views on my first fic. That's crazy! 
> 
> I used Google translate for the Spanish parts since I'm not super good at it. I appreciate any sort of feedback on that so I can work on getting better at it!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this small oneshot as well!


End file.
